Mensonges, argent et amour
by movie-like
Summary: Isabella Swan, héritière de l'industrie familial, doit faire équipe avec Edward Cullen, héritier de Cullen industrie. Ils se détestent, se cherchent et souhaitent gagner par tout les moyens. Entre mensonge, seduction et argent, les deux héritiers devront tout faire pour honorer leur société.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut,**

**Alors me voilà pour une nouvelle histoire sur l'univers de Twilight. Encore une fois, ils sont tous humains. Ce chapitre n'est qu'un extrait. Si il ne plaît pas, je ne continuerais pas la fiction.**

**Voilà le chapitre ( tout les personnages seront là mais pas pour l'instant. )**

**Rien ne m'appartient.**

Les chaussures hors de prix d'Isabella Swan frappaient le sol immaculé de Cullen Industries. D'une démarche sûre et prétentieuse, l'héritière de la riche industrie de cométiques se dirigeait vers le bureau d'un dénommé Edward Cullen.

« -Bonjour Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, le bureau de Monsieur Cullen est à droite. » Annonça une jeune femme qui ne reçut comme réponse qu'un simple hochement de tête.

Isabella s'arrêta devant l'immense miroir qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Elle sortit rapidement son rouge à lèvres corail et se l'appliqua avec expérience. La jeune femme ouvrit un peu plus son chemisier, autant jouer sur tout les plans avant de détacher ses longs cheveux bruns.

Elle voulait ce contrat qui l'a rendrait milliardaire.

D'un mouvement empli d'assurance, Isabella ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immense bureau de son nouveau collègue.

Je vais l'avoir pensa la jeune femme en essayant de cacher un sourire.

« -Bonjour, veuillez m'excuser…Commença Isabella avant de remarquer que la salle était vide.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Répondit Edward Cullen en se retournant. Je souhaitais parler de notre futur fusion en tête à tête. » Finit-il en passant sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

Merde pensa la jeune femme.

**Alors ?**

**Je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine,**

**Bonne année en retard. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour.

Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui accueille Alice et Rosalie qui ne passent que rapidement. Je souhaite avant de partir dans mes blablas souvent inutiles répondre à vos review

Sabine : Merci pour ton petit message. Je suis contente que ma fiction ne soit pas commune ;) Je te laisse lire ce chapitre qui j'espère ne te décevra pas.

Azu : Voici la suite et merci pour ton message

Marion99angel : La suite ? C'est tout suite ;) Merci pour ton message

Canada02 : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, mes chapitres seront de plus en plus long au fil de ma fiction. Bella ne sera certainement pas aux pieds d'Edward, tu peux en être sûr !

Voilà pour ce chapitre pas réellement long mais je voulais faire court pour l'instant.

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes !

* * *

« -Oh mon Dieu. » Souffla Isabella en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Depuis quand elle possédait une armoire remplie de CD, un énorme piano et d'innombrables partitions ?

Elle n'était définitivement pas chez elle et cela commençait à la stresser. Kidnapping ?

A moitié nue, je pense pas pensa la jeune femme en se mettant assise dans le lit. Un tousse de cheveux rousse et brune attira son regard. Un bras finement musclé était posé au-dessus des couettes blanches qui recouvraient leur corps. Une odeur masculine embaumait les draps et la chambre alors qu'un smoking était froissé au sol.

Oh non !

J'ai couché avec Edward Cullen comprit Isabella qui paniqua.

La jeune femme sortit lentement du lit, enfila sa tenue de la veille avant d'attraper sa paire de talons et son sac. Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle voyait, descendit les escaliers avant de tomber nez à nez avec une domestique si elle prenait en compte la tenue de la femme.

« -Allez-vous bien ?

-Bien ! Merveilleusement bien ! Au revoir.

-Et Monsieur Cullen ? » Hurla la domestique en voyant Isabella courir pieds nus vers la porte d'entrée.

Isabella sortit ses clés puis s'engouffra dans sa voiture, toujours pieds nus. Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le siège, elle frappa le volant avant de lâcher un soupir.

« -Tu es vraiment idiote ! »

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Avec son futur coéquipier ? Elle était complètement idiote !

Rapidement, elle enfonça sa main dans son sac noir, attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Deux bip.

« -Allo ?

-Alice, j'ai un énorme problème. »

OoOoOoOOO

Isabella était passée rapidement chez elle après avoir expliqué la situation à une Alice hilare. Elle portait qu'une simple robe noire qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux. La jeune femme enleva ses lunettes, regarda le petit bar où Alice lui avait demandé d'attendre avant de si engouffrer et d'être frappée par l'odeur de l'alcool.

A onze heures ? Pensa Bella en laissant une légère grimace enlaidir son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue.

La brunette se laissa tomber sur un siège déchiré qui lui faisait mal au dos. Son sac noir fut jeté sur le siège voisin alors qu'elle sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Aucuns messages, aucuns appels….

Un peu de tranquillité souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, repensant à hier.

_OOOOOO_

_« -Vous en pensez quoi Mademoiselle Swan ? Demanda Edward en se penchant au-dessus de la table_

_-Je suis tout a fait d'accord Monsieur Cullen. » Un sourire aguicheur illumina le visage angélique d'Isabella qui se pencha elle aussi au-dessus de la table alors qu'Edward profitait du léger décolleté._

_OOOOOO_

Après ça, Isabella ne se rappelait plus de rien à part la sensation des lèvres d'Edward Cullen contre les siennes. Avait-elle aimé ? Pas réellement ! C'était un baiser comme un autre et ce Cullen n'était pas réellement son genre. Trop lisse, trop confiant….

« -On pense à sa connerie ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alice. » Répondit Isabella en attrapant la boisson qu'Alice lui tendait.

Aucunes autres paroles brisa le silence alors que les deux jeunes femmes buvaient lentement leur boisson. Alice savait qu'Isabella regrettait, se dégoutait alors pourquoi en rajouter ?

« -C'était bien ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant

-Alice Mary Whitlock ! Vous êtes carrément indiscrète ! S'offusqua la brunette en se retenant de rire

-Allez ! Arrête de faire ta discrète ! Alors le célèbre et richissime Edward Cullen est si bien que ça ?

-Mouai…Je m'en rappelle plus ! »

Un rire coupa Isabella dans son élan. Lentement, elle se retourna et fit face à sa meilleure amie blonde.

« -Rosalie…Que fais-tu là ?

-Demanda à Alice. Alors on fait des bêtises et on dit rien à Rosalie ?

-Parler à la troisième personne est tout toi ! »

La jeune blonde leva les yeux au ciel, poussa Alice et attrapa sa boisson avant de tremper ses lèvres vermeilles dans la boisson fraîche. D'un revers de main, elle stoppa la plus jeune du groupe qui commençait à protester.

« -J'ai pas le temps avec des jérémiades mini Alice ! Dit Rosalie en fixant du regard Bella. Notre meilleure amie pleine aux as vient de faire une connerie encore plus grosse qu'Emmett.

-Ah ! Emmett va bien ? Demanda innocemment Bella en posant sa boisson

-Ne cherche pas à fuir Swan, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça ! »

La brunette grimaça avant de passer rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux longs. On ne peut pas fuir ou mentir à Rosalie Hale, c'est une vérité générale. Tout le monde savait ça, Rosalie veux et saura tôt ou tard la vérité et ça, Isabella le craignait. Sa meilleure amie blonde était capable du pire pour avoir ce qu'elle veut.

« -Alors ?

-Réellement ? Je sais pas ! Il me draguait, je le draguais et puis voilà. J'ai pas aimé et il n'a pas dû aimer aussi alors c'est réglé. On doit se revoir ce soir pour la rencontre avec les futurs dirigeants des usines pour nos cosmétiques alors nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Rosalie et Alice hochèrent la tête, déçues de n'avoir rien à se mettre sous la dent. Isabella Swan, leur meilleure ami depuis des années avait couché avec Edward Cullen et elle n'avait rien à dire là-dessus.

Vraiment déprimant pensa la seule blonde en redonnant sa boisson à Alice.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Isabella arriva à son appartement qui situait dans le centre-ville. Elle ouvrit la porte, la referma avec le pied avant de jeter son gilet noir qui tomba sur le canapé bleu du salon. La jeune femme fonça à la cuisine où elle attrapa une pomme.

Tout en la mangeant, Bella se dirigeait vers sa chambre où se trouvait tout les documents qu'elle devait traiter pour la prochaine fusion entre leur deux entreprises. Plus elle y pensait, plus la jeune brunette était contente de ce projet. Elle allait être riche, c'était certain.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, alluma la télé et ouvrit ses documents tout en gardant un œil sur la télévision. Edward Cullen aura aussi de nombreux avantages lorsqu'il fera équipe avec Bella. Il étendrait son entreprise jusqu'ici nationale dans le monde entier, serait encore plus riche et donc encore plus confiant et arrogant.

Dieu qu'elle le détestait avec son sourire suffisant, sa manie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et de jamais la regarder dans les yeux. Oui, elle l'avait cherché avec son décolleté provocateur mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Elle pariait qu'il ne savait même pas de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux !

Les siens étaient vert. Elle détestait les hommes aux yeux verts, elle trouvait ça laid. Bella secoua la tête et commença à se mettre sérieusement au travail.

Cinq heures passèrent où la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté des yeux son document, elle devait tirer le plus d'avantage dans ce futur projet qu'elle savait excellent.

En voyant l'heure, Isabella lâcha un juron et se dépêcha de se changer. Elle était attendue à dix sept heures à Cullen Endustrie.

Elle stoppa net devant son armoire remplie d'habits sombres et simples. Bella ouvrit une des portes et piocha rapidement dans les tas structurés. Elle tomba sur une robe grise, simple et chic. Une légère ceinture resserrait sa taille et la faisait paraitre plus maigre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ok ! Pensa la jeune femme en prenant avec une paire de talons pas trop haut pour qu'elle puisse marcher sans tomber.

OoOoOoOoOo

La voiture grise d'Isabella se gara juste en face de la porte en vert. Ses talons firent un léger bruit lorsqu'ils touchèrent le trottoir envahit par des dizaines d'inconnus. Après avoir attrapé les dossiers importants pour le rendez-vous, Bella ferma la portière et avança, ferme et intouchable, vers l'entrée. Elle était là pour son projet et rien que pour son projet. Edward Cullen n'avait pas intérêt à reparler de l'évènement d'hier où Isabella jurait de le faire descendre de sa place rêvé. Elle ferait tout pour ruiner sa carrière et son entreprise.

« -Mademoiselle Swan. Monsieur Cullen et les chefs d'usines vous attende à l'étage deux. »

Isabella hocha la tête, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur vide puis souffla un grand coup. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient toujours libres, elle attrapa un élastique dans son sac et fit un chignon qui la rendait plus vieille.

Son visage était renfermé et aucunes émotions le traversait. Bien pensa-t-elle en éteignant son téléphone. Une dernière touche de son rouge à lèvres corail avant de sortir de l'ascenseur confortable.

Ses talons noirs résonnaient sur le carrelage blanc et immaculé. Sa robe suivait ses mouvements alors que son sac était fermement installé sur son épaule droite. Son regard ne déviait pas, elle fixait la porte noire qui lui faisait face. Sa main poussa enfin la porte et elle s'engouffra dans l'énorme bureau de l'arrogant Monsieur Cullen.

OoOOoOoOo

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Un petit message ? * supplie*


End file.
